Miyazaki Miho
|birthday = July 30, 1993 |nationality = Japanese |blood_type = O |height = 160 cm |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram }}Miyazaki Miho (미야자키 미호; みやざき みほ) is currently an AKB48 member. She was a contestant on Produce 48. However, she ranked #15 on the finale, being elminated and unable to make it into IZONE. Career & History Miho Official debuted with AKB48 in October of 2007. After she was eliminated from Produce 48 she returned to the group to continue her activities. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) * "1000%" (2018) * "We Together" (2018) AKB48 A-Sides * Oogoe Diamond * 10nen Zakura * Tear Surprise! * Excuse Maybe * RIVER * Bookmark of Sakura * Ponytail to Shushu * Heavy Rotation * Everyday, Katyusha * I Don't Need Wings * NO WAY MAN B-Sides * "109" ("Marukyuu") (Oogoe Diamond) * "Sakurairo no Sora no Shita de" (10nen Zakura) * "Enkyori Poster" (Sakura no Shiori) * "Majijo Teppen Blues" (Ponytail to Shushu) * "Yasai Sisters" (Heavy Rotation) * "Lucky Seven" (Heavy Rotation) * "Boku Dake no value" (Beginner) * "Love Jump" (Chance no Junban) * "Guuzen no Juujiro" (Sakura no Ki ni Narou) * "Yankee Soul" (Everyday, Katyusha) * "Dakishimecha Ikenai" (Flying Get) * "Yasai Uranai" (Flying Get) * "Seishun to Kizukanai Mama" (Flying Get) * "Kimi no Senaka" (Kaze wa Fuiteiru) * "Yobisute Fantasy" (Ue Kara Mariko) * "Jung ya Freud no Baai" (GIVE ME FIVE!) * "Mitsu no Namida" (Manatsu no Sounds Good!) * "Do Re Mi Fa Onchi" (Gingham Check) * "Scrap & Build" (UZA) * "Watashitachi no Reason" (Eien Pressure) * "Yuuhi Marie" (So long!) * "How come?" (Sayonara Crawl) * "Sasameyuki Regret" (Heart Ereki) * "Koi to ka..." (Mae Shika Mukanee) * "Itoshiki Rival" (Labrador Retriever) * "Chewing Gum no Aji ga Naku Naru Made" (Kokoro no Placard) * "Hajimete no Drive" (Kibouteki Refrain) * "Utaitai" (Kibouteki Refrain) * "Yasashii place" (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * "M.T. ni Sasagu" (Kimi wa Melody) * "Set me free" (Tsubasa wa Iranai) * "2016-nen no Invitation" (LOVE TRIP / Shiawase wo Wakenasai) * "Mata Anata no Koto wo Kangaeteta" (High Tension) * "Ima Para" (Negaigoto no Mochigusare) * "Romantic Junbichuu" (Teacher Teacher) Other Singles * "Tsundere!" (Dear J) * "Harukaze Pianissimo" (Yasashiku Suru Yori Kisu wo Shite) Albums * "Seventeen" (SET LIST ~Greatest Songs~ Kanzen ban) * "Anata ga Ite Kureta kara" (SET LIST ~Greatest Songs~ Kanzen ban) * "Baby! Baby! Baby! 2010" (Kamikyokutachi) * "Kimi to Niji to Taiyou to" (Kamikyokutachi) * "Shoujotachi yo" (Koko ni Ita Koto) * "Renai Circus" (Koko ni Ita Koto) * "Koko ni Ita Koto" (Koko ni Ita Koto) * "Renai Sousenkyo" (1830m) * "No Can" (1830m) * "Aozora yo Sabishikunai ka?" (1830m) * "Kyouhansha" (Tsugi no Ashiato) * "Conveyor" (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de Tobe!) * "Clap" (0 to 1 no Aida) * "Ano Hi no Jibun" (Thumbnail) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) AKB48 * Oogoe Diamond (2010) * 10nen Zakura (2010) * Tear Surprise! (2010) * Excuse Maybe (2010) * RIVER (2010) * Bookmark of Sakura (2010) * Heavy Rotation (2010) * Everyday, Katyusha (2011) * I Don't Need Wings (2016) * No Way Man (2019) Television Variety * AKB 0ji 59fun! * AKBINGO! * Shukan AKB * Nemousu Terebi * AKB600sec. * Produce 48 (2018) Drama * Majisuka Gakuen (マジスカ学園) (2010) * Sakura Kara no Tegami (桜からの手紙) (2011) * Majisuka Gakuen 2 (マジスカ学園2) (2011) Gallery Produce 48 Miyazaki Miho Promotional 1.jpg Miyazaki Miho Promotional 2.jpg Miyazaki Miho Promotional 3.jpg Miyazaki Miho Promotional 4.jpg Miyazaki Miho Promotional 5.jpg Miyazaki Miho Promotional 6.jpg Miyazaki Miho Promotional 7.jpg Miyazaki Miho Promotional 8.jpg Miyazaki Miho Promotional 9.jpg Miyazaki Miho Promotional 10.jpg Miyazaki Miho Promotional 11.jpg AKB48 Miazaki Miho Kenkyuusei.jpg Miazaki Miho 2008.jpg Miazaki Miho 2009.jpg Miazaki Miho 2010 1.jpg Miazaki Miho 2010 2.jpg Miazaki Miho 2011.jpg Miazaki Miho 2012.jpg Miazaki Miho 2013.jpg Miazaki Miho 2014.jpg Miazaki Miho 2015.jpg Miazaki Miho 2016.jpg Miyazaki Miho 8th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Miazaki Miho 2017.jpg Miyazaki Miho 9th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Miazaki Miho 2018.jpg Miyazaki Miho 10th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE48 AKB48ㅣ미야자키 미호ㅣ춤추는 너구리 소녀 @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ미야자키 미호(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ미야자키 미호(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ최연수(YG케이플러스)+미야자키 미호(AKB48) - ♬미스터 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ이시안(스톤뮤직) vs 미야자키 미호(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 AKB48 이치카와 마나미, 시노자키 아야나, 나카니시 치요리, 미야자키 미호, 모기 시노부 ♬이름이 뭐예요? @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 E|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ미야자키 미호 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ미야자키 미호 - 카라 ♬맘마미아 2조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Mamma Mia Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ미야자키 미호 - 방탄소년단 ♬전하지 못한 진심 @보컬&랩 포지션 평가 180720 EP.6|The Truth Untold Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ미야자키 미호 - ♬1000% @콘셉트 평가 180817 EP.10|1000% Eye Contact PRODUCE48 48스페셜 AKB48 - 미야자키 미호 l 당신의 소녀에게 투표하세요 180810 EP.9|Vote For Your Girl PRODUCE48 최종회 앞으로 잘 부탁해 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 180831 EP.12|We Together Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:AKB48